


Finding The Missing Pieces

by TheExiled1809



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beca Takes in Chloe and Emily, Child Emily, Emily is their Daughter, F/F, Hiatus, Jealousy, Music Producer Beca, Past Abuse, Single Parent Chloe, love child, rewriting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheExiled1809/pseuds/TheExiled1809
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca Mitchell has gotten her dream job. As a famous music producer with money and fans, she thought she had everything she wanted.</p><p>Well, almost everything.</p><p>Meeting Chloe at that coffee shop was a piece of luck. Then Beca finds out that Chloe is trying to make enough money for two. Beca decides to help, but what happens when old feelings resurface and she gets attached?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck." It slipped out as soon as she saw the woman in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Finding The Missing Pieces
> 
> Fandom: Pitch Perfect
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect, sadly. Paul Brooks, Max Handelman, and Elizabeth Banks do. No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 1: Reunion Time

"Beca?"

She winced as soon as she heard her name. Damn it, she thought. One day was all she was asking for. One day without any interruptions. One day of being normal again. She had just gone to a coffee shop with her laptop. It wasn't a big deal. She was lucky today. It's gotten pretty late, but still.

She cursed under her breath before taking a deep breath, ready for some fan to ask for her autograph. What she found when she turned around wasn't what she was expecting.

"Fuck." It slipped out as soon as she saw the woman in front of her. She was taller then her, but everyone was taller then Beca. She had red curls cascading down her back. A bright, white smile and ocean blue eyes. They were sparkling with happiness when Beca stared into the eyes that she had etched into her memory, though she hasn't thought about them for a while. "Chloe?"

The redhead smiled widely at her, dimples carved into her cheeks. It's been a long time since Beca's seen a smile that could light up the whole room without even trying. Her friend looked as young as when Beca first saw her.

She gaped at the figure before being wrapped into a hug. She felt the air being squeezed out of her lungs, but Chloe wouldn't let go. She had no personal boundaries anyway. Once they broke apart, Chloe did something out of character for her. She was silent. Her blue eyes studied Beca, and the other girl squirmed after being thoroughly examined.

"Where have you been?" she asked, wanting to break the silence. "Last I heard, you were still with Tom?"

After they all decided to move on from college, Beca had drifted apart from many of them. Fat Amy had just had a baby boy with Bumper, she had visited them a couple months ago. She hoped that that kid won't grow up to be exactly like his parents. Cynthia Rose had "gotten hitched" in Maine, but Beca wasn't able to go due to her popularity. She hasn't heard from Aubrey in forever, but she was pretty sure the blonde and Stacie were planning to go to California to get some "hunks" as they called it. Ashley and Jessica opened up their own bakery, partners in crime. Lily was actually COMMITING a crime. Beca didn't wanna know.

But Chloe had basically disappeared from her life after college, which the brunette was surprised by because Chloe was definitely one of the people she had gotten close to. The redhead was up there with Fat Amy. But she had heard nothing. Beca knew that she was with that Tom guy, but that was it. So how did she manage to run into the redhead here?

Chloe's face darkened a little. "We broke up." That was all she said on the matter.

Beca nodded in understanding. She and Jesse had broken up on good terms. Jesse had wanted a quiet, easy life. He didn't want to move around a lot, and he wanted his wife to be with him a lot. Something Beca couldn't really give him. They agreed that they worked better as friends. She hasn't seen Jesse in forever. She vaguely remembered him telling her he had kids, but she was pretty sure he was joking

"Get back to work, Beale!" a voice from the back called. Chloe flinched and lowered her head uncharacteristically before muttering a quick apology to Beca.

"I gotta go," she murmured. "Don't want to lose this job. I gotta eat somehow, but text me later. Maybe we can hang out sometime?"

Beca nodded, but didn't say anything in case Chloe's boss was watching, and she didn't want to get the redhead in trouble. Her comment troubled her a little. Does she work here to earn money to eat? Beca stored that in her mind for later when she was going to meet Chloe again. A little prodding might do the trick. Or giving her some "jiggle juice", as Chloe called it on Aca-Initiation Night. She still remembered that night. Crystal clear. Especially when Chloe pulled her close to whisper to Beca. It made a weird feeling in Beca's stomach erupt. But the brunette ignored it.

Beca scribbled down her number on a napkin and discreetly handed it to Chloe. The redhead smiled softly as she started picking up Beca's dishes. While she was gone, the brunette pondered Chloe's earlier words. She didn't want to lose the job because she had to eat. That itself was a little suspicious.

Beca sighed and took out her wallet, taking out a huge tip for her friend. Chloe walked back to Beca and froze when she saw the bill on the table.

"I can't take this!" she hissed. "It's too much."

Beca shrugged. "It's a gift. Like, I dunno. A reunion gift."

"It's too much. No one tips a waiter this much!" argued Chloe.

"Well, I can say that I've been the first then," smirked Beca and winked and walked out before Chle could give her back the tip. It wasn't too much to her. All she basically needed was money for the apartment bills and food. Maybe a couple items here and there. She had more than enough. Yes, she lived in an apartment. A house would be too big for just one person.

She got into her car and started driving to her apartment. She still couldn't believe she ran into Chloe Beale. But something about her was a little off. She wasn't as energetic as college. Well, most people should as they enter their late twenties. Bur Chloe was naturally energetic. She seemed a little worn down this time. And what was that about saying she needed a job to feed herself?

Beca shook her head as she entered the parking lot. She'll ask about that later. If Chloe's having trouble, she can always lend her some money.

The young DJ carelessly threw her jacket on her couch when she entered her apartment. People always asked her, why an apartment? She had enough money that she could afford a nice, big house. The thing was, Beca lived alone. No boyfriend or girlfriend, no friends, not even a pet. She was considering getting a goldfish though. Less things to worry about, less space to clean, enough space for her.

She collapsed on her bed. She smiled once she heard heard her phone buzz. Beca stretched her arm to her nightstand and grabbed her phone. One new text from an unknown number.

_guess who?!_

Beca snorted at the amount of punctuation at the end of the sentence. Chloe texts like her personality. Excited and carefree.

**I'm not stupid, Beale.**

_ur no fun :'(_

**You were probably gonna say you were a stalker or something :P**

_i dont know what ur talking about!_

Beca rolled her eyes at the exclamation.

**Sure...**

_how can u put that much sarcasm in a single word over txt? i can practically hear u roll ur eyes!_

**Sorry to break it to you, but you can't hear people roll their eyes...**

_stop putting ... at the end of ur sentences!_

**Stop putting exclamation points at the end of your sentences.**

_not happening, mitchell!_

**Or make your texts readable...**

_wat do u mean. These r readable!_

**Maybe to those who speak Beale language...**

_stop! no ... those r annoying. plz beca?_

**Stop putting ...'s?**

_ya!_

**Nah I'm good. Start using English.**

_nooooooo! u cant make me!_

**It's not that hard!**

_stop being such a grammar queen. jeez!_

Beca snorted and rolled her eyes.

**Can you hang out tomorrow? Or do you have work?**

_ya i have the morning shift so i get off at 11_

**Great. 11:30, the park?**

_u got urself a date ;D_

Beca blushed, then hit herself for blushing. Geez, what is wrong with her?

_gtg. boss will b mad if he catches me. ttyl!_

Beca sighed. She looked at her alarm clock. 8:49. Couldn't hurt to get a little extra sleep, right? She plugged up her phone before getting ready for bed.

After getting in her pajamas, she collapsed on her bed. She couldn't wait till tomorrow. Chloe was one of her close friends, and she missed the redhead after college, though if anyone asked her, she'd vehemently disagree. But the brunette was excited. The last thing she saw before she went to bed was bright blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This story is sort of an AU after PP1. Chloe still graduated college with Beca and the rest of them, but she was still with Tom. Beca lost contact. So, stay tuned cuz this was just the introduction. Tell me what you think, like, and what I can fix in the reviews. See ya!


	2. Surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca looked down, confused. Her brain wasn't processing the fact that a little child was calling Chloe "mommy" for some reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Finding The Missing Pieces
> 
> Fandom: Pitch Perfect
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect, sadly. Paul Brooks, Max Handelman, and Elizabeth Banks do. No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 2: Surprise?

Beca walked down to the park, where she and Chloe had agreed to meet. She kept her head down so no one could see her face. So far, it's worked.

"Beca!"

The DJ lifted her head, and her eyes met blue ones. Without her consent, the corners of her mouth lifted upwards. She waved before walking briskly to her friend.

"Chloe!" she greeted before being engulfed in a warm hug. Butterflies started in her stomach, and she quietly reprimanded herself. Chloe was ONLY a friend. Nothing more.

"Mommy?"

Surprisingly, Chloe was the first to break the hug. Beca looked down, confused. Her brain wasn't processing the fact that a little child was calling Chloe "mommy" for some reason.

She was a young girl that looked around 4. She had long, wavy, dark brown hair that fell just above her waist. Her eyes were chocolate brown and shone with happiness and adoration as she stared at Chloe. She was pretty tall for her age.

"Yeah, baby?" answered Chloe, leaning down to look her in the eyes.

"I'm hungry," whined the little girl, giving the ginger her puppy dog eyes, and damn, that girl's puppy eyes could make anyone crack.

"Okay, Em," soothed the woman, stroking the girl's hair. "We can go get lunch in a few minutes, okay? I just gotta talk to Beca for a few minutes, then we can go to Steak 'n Shake. Does that sound good?"

The little girl shook her head wildly and let out a grin that could cure cancer. Beca couldn't help but smile a little.

"Okay. Go play now. Mommy wants to talk to one of her friends," she said, gesturing to Beca. The little girl seemed to realize that someone was there and quickly waved before running off to the playground.

Chloe sighed in relief and turned towards Beca. The small brunette cocked an eyebrow accusingly.

"Mommy? Who was that?"

"That," started Chloe. "Was my daughter, Emily."

"And the father?" asked Beca quietly, her stomach falling because Chloe had a child with another man. She chided herself.

"Who do you think?" the other woman responded, rolling her eyes. "Tom and I weren't careful enough. But I wouldn't change anything. She's my everything, and I love her more than anything in the world," she said fiercely.

Beca nodded. Chloe loved Emily with her whole heart, and Beca respected that. She looked over to watch the young girl slip down the slide, two brunette boys on her tail. She was laughing and kept glancing back at the boys who Beca guessed were twins. She turned back to Chloe before raising her eyebrows and flicking her eyes to the twin boys.

Chloe laughed, a sound that Beca would gladly listen to all day. "You should know those two boys."

The brunette girl furrowed her eyebrows before staring at the twins. Come to think of it, they look very familiar...

"They're Swansons," commented the ginger, grinning.

"Swansons?" Beca asked disbelievingly. "As in Jesse Swanson?"

"Yup," Chloe nodded, smirking. "And a little Posen blood in 'em too."

"No way," muttered Beca, her head spinning at the implications. "Jesse and Aubrey? You're pulling my leg..."

"BECAW!"

Her eyes widened as she heard the familiar sound. She slowly turned around and was basically tackled by a grown man. She groaned as he squeezed her.

"Nice...to see you...too, Jesse," she huffed out. "Put...me...DOWN!"

The brunette chuckled. "I haven't seen you in forever, Becs! How've you been?"

"I haven't been almost squeezed to death in a while...," she gasped, bending over a little to catch her breath. That made Jesse laugh harder. Jerk.

"You live here?" Beca asked, surprised. "But, so do I!"

"No." The blonde beside him stepped in. "Just visiting for a while. Its been a while since we've seen Chloe."

"Aubrey Posen," greeted Beca. "I thought I would die before seeing you with a Treble."

The blonde frowned. "Pshhh. Like you're the one to be talking."

"And you." Beca rounded on Jesse, poking him in the chest. "You never told me! You had twins together and didn't mention it to me? How old are they?"

Jesse held his hands up in surrender. "I did tell you! I didn't give details because I wanted you to see them in person! We've invited you over dozens of times, but you're always so busy."

"They're four," Chloe cut in.

"You've kept me from this for four years!" screeched Beca. "Four years, Jesse Swanson! Four!"

"Sorry," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, wanting to switch the topic.

"You should be," the petite brunette grumbled back. He kept it from her for FOUR ENTIRE YEARS. Then another thought popped into her head. She didn't remember getting a wedding invite. "And the marriage?"

It got awkwardly silent as Chloe coughed. Aubrey was glaring into Beca's very soul, and she did not miss that feeling. Jesse cleared his throat.

"We aren't legally married yet," he said awkwardly, and Beca felt like a douche.

"But we love each other, nonetheless!" declared his respective other. "Just because we didn't have some fancy ceremony doesn't change anything."

Beca nodded, feeling terrible. She is such a douche. She couldn't believe she had said something to make everything so awkward.

She almost sighed as Emily ran over there, twins hot on her trail. Jesse and Aubrey smiled lovingly at the two boys.

"Beca, meet Luke," Aubrey introduced, pointing to the taller boy. "And Jake," she finished, motioning to the other boy. The only difference that Beca could see was that Luke was slightly taller than Jake. Same dark brown hair as their father. Dark green eyes as Aubrey.

Beca waved hi. Luke grinned and waved while Jake shied away and hid his face into Jesse's pants. Shy one. She smiled softly. Hopefully he'll come out of his shell soon.

Aubrey checked the time on her watch. "It's getting late. We have to get back to our hotel." She smiled and waved. "See you guys later."

Chloe hugged her tightly, and Beca shoved back the pang of jealousy viciously back. She put a smile on her face and waved instead. "Bye!"

Luke, at least she thinks that one is Luke, ran up to Emily and hugged her tightly. He boldly wished her farewell. The other one, most likely Jake from the shy approach, walked up to Emily, who hugged him too. The boy blushed and mumbled a goodbye before running off. Beca contained her laughter.

"Already attracting men," she teased Chloe.

"Ugh. She's too young for boys," groaned her mother. "I may have to ban those Swanson boys from her."

Beca laughed out laughed out loud. Strange. She was feeling a tad protective over the little girl she barely knew!

"Wanna join us?" Chloe interrupted her train of thoughts. "It's Steak 'n Shake!" She waggled her eyebrows, and Beca suppressed another laugh.

"Why not?" she shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Jesse and Aubrey's story will be explained in the next chapter. Sorry to the reviewer wanting Staubrey, but I wanted some cute Jesse/Aubrey twins for the future with Emily. Tell me what you think, like, and what I can fix in the reviews. See ya!


	3. Jesse and Aubrey's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Finding The Missing Pieces
> 
> Fandom: Pitch Perfect
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect, sadly. Paul Brooks, Max Handelman, and Elizabeth Banks do. No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 3: Jesse and Aubrey's Story

"Here's my...house," Chloe said, putting quotations around the word. Beca was silent. It was a tiny apartment, a lot smaller than hers. It wasn't the best quality either.

The ginger walked to the kitchen, beckoning for Beca to follow her. She sat down at the counter.

"Hey, Em?" asked Chloe. "Can you go to your room for a little bit? Mommy wants to talk to her friend."

Emily nodded obediently, skipping to the stairs and humming under her breath. Beca cocked an eyebrow. "She did that very well."

Chloe beamed. "She doesn't usually break the rules. Only times she does is with those Swanson boys." She wrinkled her nose. "Always getting my baby into trouble."

Beca laughed, but her face grew serious. "So, how did Jesse and Aubrey meet?"

Chloe sighed. "Get comfortable. Its gonna be a long story," she informed the smaller woman.

"So, ya know how Jesse was in California? And you know Aubrey and Stacey went down there looking for some hunks. Well, from what I've collected, they were at a club. Both were pretty drunk from what Stacy told me. PG version, they had a one-night-stand. At least that's what it was at first. Aubrey started throwing up in the morning and having weird cravings. Stacey, being Stacey, got her a pregnancy test. It was positive. They suggested abortion, but Aubrey refused. She called Jesse, who, being the sweet guy he is, came back and helped Aubrey raise the twins. Along the way, they fell in love. They aren't officially married yet, but that doesn't change anything. They're happy and they love each other."

Beca nodded, taking it all in. "They got a happy ending," she concluded. "You weren't as lucky though."

Chloe's face flashed with something. "Tom wasn't ready to raise a child. He could barely keep a job. So, I'm the one left taking care of her."

"Do you have more jobs?" Beca asked, instantly wincing.

Chloe frowned. "I work as a waiter in the coffee shop. I do odd jobs sometimes too."

The brunette frowned. From what she could tell, Chloe barely got by.

A ring interrupted their talk. Chloe answered it. She seemed to be arguing with the person on the other side. Beca carefully watched the ginger's facial expression. Chloe hung up with a miserable expression.

"My landlord is kicking me out."

Those words chilled Beca. "Why?"

"I can't pay the rent anymore. He's let it slide a couple of times, but he can't do that anymore. I have to be out by tomorrow morning," Chloe mumbled. She sat down and buried her head in her hands. "Where am I gonna go?"

"You can come to my place." The words were out of Beca's mouth before she thought of it. They hung in the air. "I mean, until you get back on your feet."

Chloe shook her head. "It's alright. You don't need to."

"I want to." Damn it, why does she keep blurting out? "It's fine, really. What are friends for?"

Chloe stared at her. Beca started fidgeting nervously. Suddenly, she was enveloped in a hug. The smaller woman froze before awkwardly hugging Chloe back.

"Thank you," murmured the redhead. Beca shivered as she felt the air ghost over the shell of her ear. No, bad Beca. Friend. Beca pulled back quickly. Something flashed over Chloe's face, but it disappeared before she could tell what it was.

"So," the brunette said a little awkwardly. "When do you wanna start moving in?"

_/Line Break\_

A week later, Chloe and Emily were fully moved in. It was a fairly big apartment, so she could fit everyone's stuff in.

Emily gaped at the big flatscreen TV. "Woah, it's super huge."

Beca grinned at the young girl's reverence. "Wanna watch a movie?" she offered. Emily's face lit up.

"Yeah!" she said excitedly. "We should watch Mulan!"

Well, at least she had good taste in Disney movies. Mulan was kickass. The woman put in the movie before going to get Chloe.

"Chloe?"

"Come in!"

Beca poked her head into Chloe's room before blushing and withdrawing her head lightning fast. She caught a glimpse of red hair contrasting against smooth, pale skin. The redhead was naked.

"Dude!" exclaimed Beca, hitting her head against the wall. "You said it was alright to come in!"

"Sorry," Chloe apologized, not sounding very sorry. "Forgot you have a problem with naked people."

"Yeah!" groaned the brunette. "Most normal people do when they're not expecting it."

"Whoops!" Chloe opened the door, fully clothed, thankfully. "What's up?"

Beca swallowed, trying not to think of a naked Chloe. It wasn't working.

"Er, we're watching a movie," she said, trying not to look into her friend's eyes. "Mulan."

Chloe beamed. "Ooh, I love Mulan! I'll be out in a second."

The door shut, leaving Beca standing there. She banged her head against the wall again before walking back into the living room. Emily sat on the floor, waiting for the movie to start. Beca pressed play and plopped onto the couch. She tried to forget the moment that just happened.

A couple minutes later, Chloe came out of her room and sat on the couch. Beca was painfully aware of the heat radiating off the redhead. There was all that space on the couch and Chloe decides to sit right next to Beca. She shut her eyes tightly for a moment. Did the universe hate her or something?

Chloe was curled into Beca's side. The woman's head was resting against Beca's shoulder before "Let's Get Down to Business" had even started. Then the head moved onto her lap. Beca made this weird noise in the back of her throat as Chloe propped her feet up on the other side of the couch before laying her head in Beca's lap.

The taller woman looked up at the noise. "Something wrong?"

"No," Beca choked out. "Fine. I'm fine. Everything is fine."

Chloe looked at her weirdly before turning her attention back to the movie. This was going to be harder then Beca thought. Why had she thought inviting Chloe to live with her again was a good idea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This took me literally forever. I'm not gonna make excuses. I just lost the will to write Bechloe. But I read some stories and watched some videos before deciding to suck it up. Review please, makes me update faster.


	4. Dinner and Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Finding The Missing Pieces
> 
> Fandom: Pitch Perfect
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect, sadly. Paul Brooks, Max Handelman, and Elizabeth Banks do. No money is made, but I do like reviews!

Chapter 4: Dinner and Dancing

 "Whatcha making?"

Beca tensed as she felt slender arms wrap around her waist and a chin jutting into her right shoulder. She forced herself to relax as she heard the familiar voice of Chloe.

"I-uh-nothing fancy," she stuttered, trying to think clearly. It was hard when she could feel the redhead's hot breath hitting her ear softly and how safe Beca felt in the arms currently wrapped around her waist. She steeled herself before gently shoving Chloe away. "Dude, personal space?"

Beca saw an unknown emotion flash across her friend's face before Chloe quickly channeled it into a smile. The shorter woman cursed inwardly. Chloe and Emily have been staying with her for almost a month now. It's been one of the best months of her life. And one of the worst. Emily was adorable. Beca loved her. Chloe was a completely different story. After they drifted apart, Beca kinda forgot how touchy-feely her friend could be. And it brought up feelings she had buried after, well, not hearing from Chloe for five years. The brunette frowned. She'd have to ask about that later, when a tiny pair of ears weren't listening.

"Beca, you still there?" teased Chloe, smirking at the shorter woman. Oh god, that smirk may be the death of her.

"Uh, what?" Beca asked dumbly, cursing herself for spacing out.

"I was wondering what you were making," the redhead laughed. Her blue eyes sparkled and danced. Beca's breath got caught in her throat.

"Um, pasta," she answered. Pull yourself together, Mitchell. She usually doesn't act like a lovestruck girl. What was wrong with her?

"Yum. Red or white sauce?"

"Er, red. Meat sauce."

"Mmm, my favorite."

Beca didn't say that she remembered that from college, from seven years ago. One night, the Bellas went to Sotto Sotto Restaurant. Chloe had ordered pasta with red meat sauce, stating how that was her favorite pasta ever. But Chloe didn't need to know that Beca knew that. That could be her little secret.

She was so utterly fucked.

Beca groaned as she heard the beginning of "Let it Go" for the tenth time. Today. Emily was belting the lyrics at the top of her voice. The woman was surprised that her neighbors haven't complained yet, but luckily they were a nice elderly couple with grandchildren of their own. They understood. And they had terrible hearing, which Beca was grateful for.

Chloe saw her head drop and chuckled at Beca's pain. "Aw, you don't like this song?"

"Nope," deadpanned the brunette, rolling her eyes as she went to stir the noodles. She felt hands encircle her wrists and pull her away from dinner.

"C'mon," smirked Chloe, winking at her as she led her in front of the TV. "Let's dance!"

And dance they did. They danced in front of the TV to Idina Menzel and Emily shrieking in delight at seeing the two women dancing carelessly. Chloe joined in singing that damned song and hopefully no one heard Beca humming along. The song ended, with Beca gazing into beautiful ocean blue eyes. Chloe's chest was heaving up and down, and she wore the biggest grin on her face. They stared into each other's eyes longer than necessary when a smell reached Beca's nose.

"Shit!" she swore as she rushed to save the pasta sauce. Chloe gasped and swatted at her.

"Four-year old," she hissed, jerking her head towards Emily.

"Sorry, Em. I meant shoot," Beca murmured sheepishly. She emptied the water from the noodles before placing some on three plates and spooning some sauce onto them.

"Dinner is served," she grinned proudly, sitting down. Emily ran over excitedly and sat down.

"Ooh," she hummed. "Pasta is good.

She took a big bite. If possible, her eyes widened even more. She sent a breathtaking grin in Beca's direction. The woman tried not to laugh because the child had red sauce smeared all over her face. When she smiled, her teeth were painted red.

"Wipe your face," Chloe chuckled. Emily looked guilty while she stained a napkin red.

"Hopefully this is better than your cooking in college, Mitchell," the redhead challenged, spinning a bite on her fork.

"Hey!" complained Beca. "I was amazing at ramen. And mac 'n cheese."

"Whatever you say." Chloe stuck the food in her mouth before her eyes also widened considerably. A sound that could only be described as a moan escaped her lips. Beca froze and sat rigid in her seat. Calm down.

Chloe quickly shoveled another bite in her mouth before closing her eyes in bliss. "This is amazing."

Beca smirked, trying to cover up her embarrassment. "Ya?"

"Yeah."

Dinner was annihilated. Chloe and Emily lay on the couch, groaning about how full their stomach. The brunette woman laughed and plopped in between the two, making both of then groan. She ruffled Emily's hair.

"You shouldn't of eaten so much," she scolded lightly. "Now you have no room for ice cream!"

Emily looked at her with wide brown eyes. "I have room for ice cream! But it was so good! And we never had that much food!"

Beca's heart broke as she remembered the little girl's mother barely scraped by.

"But can I pretty please have ice cream," Emily pleaded, turning her puppy dog eyes onto the short woman. "I haven't had ice cream a lot!"

Beca's resolve lasted a whole second before shattering into a thousand pieces. "Alright," she grumbled, getting up and taking out ice cream. It was just plain chocolate, but that'll do. Beca will show Em all the other flavors later. She spooned the ice cream into three different bowels and carried them to the couch. Emily actually yelped like a puppy.

She shared a smile with Chloe. The redhead leaned into her personal space. Beca tried to keep herself calm as she felt breath wash over her cheek.

"Thanks," Chloe whispered. "You've done so much. For me and Emily. I can't ever repay you."

"No problem," Beca answered, trying to resist the urge to turn her face. If she turned, Chloe's lips would be there. And it's not like Chloe actually liked her. This was just how she was.

She felt soft lips peck her cheek for a fraction of a second. Then Chloe curled up to her side as Emily resumed Frozen. They've played it everyday this week, but in this position, Beca couldn't complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I forgot how fun writing Beca is while Chloe is invading her personal space. It's super fun. Review please! Makes me update quicker.


End file.
